Magic Wand
The Magic Wands are extremely powerful magical artifacts. They are described as nuclear weapons that grant wishes. However, only a Bright is able to use the power of a Wand. If any being other than a Bright touches a wand with their bare hands, they die, exploding spontaneously along with with those around them. Supposedly, if the power of three wands is combined, it is possible to bring the Dark Lord back from death. History According to legend, the first Magic Wand was created from the corpse of the greatest wizard in history, Sargon, after he fell victim to a magic annihilating virus created by the Dark Lord. As the only one powerful enough to wield the Magic Wand, the Dark Lord gained unstoppable power, becoming the ruler of the world. However, an Orc named Jirak managed to snatch the Magic Wand and use its power to destroy the Dark Lord, becoming the first Bright in history. After the global prohibition of magic in 1852, Wands turned into illegal weapons and all magical practitioners, including Brights, into wanted people. It is known that there are still few Wands in the world today, which are collected and secured by the Magic Task Force. Many of humanity's achievements, including the creation of nuclear bombs in 1945, are suspected to be achieved with the power of a Wand. Capabilities and Traits Wands possess magical power unmatched by any of the previous relics and artifacts used to perform magic. Their power is said to to make any wish or ambition come true. The wands power is so advanced that even a novice at using it is capable of levitating people, healing every known form of injury or ailment, and even resurrection. It is believed to be possible to use a wand to cause objects, such as money, to materialize out of thin air, to change aspects of a wielders body, such as size, or even alter the past and allow a user to travel through time. Activating and using a wand can be done through spoken words and concentration, as Elves can use their language to cause more specific effects, while the more raw and destructive power of a wand can be brought forth through the will and emotion of the wielder. Wands can emit a powerful energy in the form of blasts, tendrils, or shockwaves that can be consciously targeted at certain objects or individuals to alter or otherwise effect them. They have been used to transfigure targets in sometimes fatal ways, such as reducing them to glowing, statuesque, skeletal corpses or fusing their mutilated bodies to surfaces. In addition, they can cause targeted objects, surfaces or individuals to ignite and explode, simply burning them down to the bone or completely disintegrate them. Despite its destructive power, the wand can also be used to levitate or send people flying through the air without dealing lasting harm, or generating restraints made of energy. When waved by a Bright, the wands are practically unstoppable weapons, capable of destroying an entire city. While any wand are capable of being used by any Bright, they are also shown to become bonded to a specific owner though a Binding Spell. This spell keeps the wand from getting too far away from its owner by attempting to force itself out of the possession of others, projecting invisible energy barriers to physically block others from taking it too great a distance or cause it to fly towards their owner if they are close enough to it. However, another Bright can use the wand to kill its owner without any resistance from the wand itself despite the wand being bound to the owner. Wands constantly glow an intensely bright, bluish-white and are ice cold to the touch, even through thick gloves. While in use, drops of this light drip off the wand. When a Bright grabs a wand, the light increases in intensity- for elven Brights, the color remains the same, but when Ward, a human Bright, used a wand, the light turned bright orange. The meaning of this is yet unknown. The power of the spells a user casts may depend on their energy at the time. While in a weakened state, Tikka used Vykwaros, which she called the War Word. Tikka's use of that spell, while in a near-death state, only restrained Leilah with tendrils of magical energy. When she had Ward use the same spell, it incinerated Leilah and set the Shield of Light safehouse on fire. Category:Objects